Letters To Melanie
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Melanie is in a coma, Jared is by her side. Jared spends his time writing letters to her, about... anything really. And when she wakes up (... she will wake up, right?) she will get the chance to read everything he has written... *Jelanie fic, with a background of O' Wanda*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Jelanie love 3 I'm not going to bother with a 'how it happened to be' that will be revealed all in good time. **

**Well that's kind of it for now, so ithout further ado, welcome to, 'Letters to Melanie.' **

**Jared's P.O.V**

I sat by her bedside, tenderly holding her hand. I don't know why I did it, maybe to comfort myself or maybe in the foolish hope that she would wake up from the touch of it like in all those silly, foolish movies and fairytales; oh, if only life worked like that - then we'd have it all. But life doesn't work like that and nobody has it all, no matter what they tell you, and sometimes you have to face the harsh reality they call life.

Wanda had suggested it, as a joke of course, but I took it seriously I guess. I wonder if Mel would think of it has hilarious or sweet. Knowing Mel, it would probably be a mixture.

I had started to write her letters.

Yes, I know, letters. She wasn't on some extravagant holiday over in Europe, or hadn't gone on an exchange program to another state, she was in the hospital bed right beside me, in a comatose state. Still, unmoving and rather lifeless.

But none the less I held onto the hope that she would wake up, but with every letter I wrote, and every day that passed by, my hope frayed a little more and I sank deeper into despair and not-so-wishful thinking.

I took one last look at her, peaceful and silent body, and then turned to my paper and pen. Ever since I had been doing this daily exercise I had found that my writing had become somewhat neater and more legible.

_Dear Melanie, _

_It has been almost two weeks since the accident, and you still haven't woken up. I wish you would, my hand is starting to ache from writing every single day, you are causing me pain even when you can't breathe on your own and are hanging onto life by a thread. Haha. I know, bad joke, sorry... I still can't believe you did what you did, it was stupid and reckless... yet caring and compassionate. I don't know if I should think of you as a hero or a fool. Either way, the outcome has broken my heart. DO NOT REPEAT THAT TO ANY OF THE GUYS! _

_I wish you'd wake up, Wanda does too, she brings in fresh flowers every day for you from the local florists, not those crappy bouquets you pick up in the supermarket or the downstairs shop. Not like those flowers I brought you on our first date. Do you remember when you tried to smell them but the stems snapped at it all crumpled onto your lap. I couldn't stop laughing but you were really mad at me, until I turned on my irresistible charm that is. _

_Wanda is just as unhappy as me, she met this really nice guy, Ian I think she called him. He's a real gentlemen, a proper man, someone who has the potential to treat her like a princess, you'd like him but boy, he and Wanda are nothing like you and I, we're all above the living once and having fun with a big scoop of banter thrown in, those two are like a married couple - and they've only known each other a week! (He's a trainee doctor, by the way, he's that Kyle's brother) The only thing is that when Ian asked Wanda to be his girlfriend (they moved on pretty quickly) she said no, because she thought it would be wrong of her to be happy with you in this condition. Not her and Ian keep their distant, not that I am trying to make you guilty of anything *cough, cough* _

_Anyway you have got to wake up soon, because Jamie is coming home next week! _

_I know I keep repeating myself but what the heck! Wake up Melanie, you gotta wake up, because... I love you. _

_Love from, _

_Jared. _

**A/N: So what did you think? Hope it was worthy of your time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed :) **

_Dear Melanie, _

_I just wanted to let you know what was going on while you are asleep. That and I am bored - there isn't much to do it here except try and have a conversation with one of the nurses or doctors. _

_Ian and Wanda still aren't back together - they are worse than ever now. They can hardly look at each other or stay in the same room together nevermind speak to each other. And the worst thing is that you can sense that they both want to kiss and make up but their pride is too big. Personally Kyle and I can see no problem with them either waiting until you wake up (Ian) or going out while you are asleep (Wanda) it shouldn't matter if they truly love each other. Saying that, they've barely known each other two weeks. _

_Another big problem that we all have is the fact that Jamie is coming to visit really soon, and still nobody wants to tell him that you are in a coma. I mean it will break the kid's heart, you know. But saying that we can't exactly leave it until he is walking off the plane can we? That would just ruin him and make him angry at all of us. Wanda can't bear to tell him though, she tried the other day, called him up and all, but as soon as he answered and asked how you were doing, she just couldn't tell him. I couldn't either. We are all wimps. _

_I still can't believe that all of this happened. It seems like some horrible nightmare that I'll wake up from, but so far no luck. _

_I have been talking to the doctors and they say that they don't know when you'll wake up. They say that they don't even know if you will wake up at all. But you will, won't you Mel? Because you are strong, and you are supposed to be reading these letters right now, not laying on a hospital bed or inside the plush lining of a coffin. _

_I think doctors should be more optimistic - most of the nurses are, that is why I prefer their company, not because the majority of them are made up of females. I have you, and you are all I need. _

_That's why you can't die. Because you are everything to me... and... and... you had to go and get hit by a bus the day I was going to propose didn't you? Out of all the days in the year, you picked the one that was supposed to be the most special to us! _

_I don't care about the reasons that you did it, whether they were noble or not. It all resulted in nothing, nothing but a broken heart on my part... _

_Love from, _

_Jared. _

**A/N: Okay so that was just a letter... so why do you think Melanie got hit by a bus? I bet that none of ye will guess correctly because I have a really good reason :) **

**Thanks for reading... :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **  
**A/N: The majority of this story will be written in letter format. **  
Dear Melanie,  
Jamie came back today, he was so angry at us for not telling him about what happened but I mean, how to you tell a fourteen year old kid that his sister ran out onto the road in front of a bus because she saw a pram landed in the middle of a busy road and went to save a baby. Everything was grand at that, Jamie was proud of you, slightly mad because you endangered your life but he had you classed as his hero, (even though he wasn't it the pram) but then Wanda decided to ruin everything by deciding that she couldn't lie to Jamie any longer and revealed that there was no baby saved; the pram had been empty.  
I have nightmares of that actually, ever night, and they are always the same: you let go of my hand and rush out onto the road with the intention of saving an innocent baby's life. The worst part of the nightmare is the constant replay of the look of your face when you realised that they was no baby in the pram, there never was, and that you know there is a bus driving towards you at a top speed and wasn't going to be able to stop in time. Knowing that in that moment, you were going to die in something that was supposed to be a courageous act but ended up like a suicide attempt...  
Back to Jamie, he has been sitting at the side of the bed, gripping your hand like it is his life source, he hasn't moved an inch since I started writing this letter - he hasn't even asked what I'm doing. I feel bad for not telling him before.  
I'm sorry Mel, sorry that I can't look after Jamie properly. I'm sorry for letting you run out onto the road. I'm sorry for not trying to do anything to try and prevent it, except stand there and watch horrified, I'm sorry I didn't try and be the martyr, just please, please wake up. I'm begging you. Without you my life seems incomplete, my heart torn in half, my soul disappeared. You have to come Mel, I mean come on, I'm even writing poetry.  
Love from,  
Jared.  
**A/N: I know, I know, it is very short but there isn't much else I could mention in the letter, not in his closed up emotional state. Just go with the feels and you'll be grand**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. I don't own the Pompeii video by Bastille or the All I Want video by Kodaline, and unfortunately I don't own the minions. **

**A/N: I know, I know, I am cruel. Face it, it kills me to be nice :) **

**P.S: Look up the Pompeii video by Bastille, awesome song, awesome yet freaky video.**

**And the Kodaline: All I want, part 1 and 2. So sad, especially part 2. **

Dear Melanie,

I really don't know what to say anymore. I don't want to talk about you being in a coma, I really would be so grateful if there was a few moments each day that I had some time to just forget it all, and I guess that I am going to start making that time into this time, letter time. If you were here you (what am I saying? You are right in front of me.) you would say that your time out was in your sleep, in your dreams. But when I go to sleep I don't have dreams anymore, I have nightmares. Nightmares even worse than that one you had about the clown kidnapping you and locking you into a cage that was on fire, worse than the one I had where a bear was chasing me with a gun in the park, worse than the one Wanda had when monkeys crashed through the window and tickled her to death. Remember that one Mel? Wanda had been truly terrified but we just found it hilarious - she was so angry at us.

Sometimes I imagine if this had never happened. Where would we be? I guess celebrating our engagement - that's if you had said yes. I think you would have because a week before I decided to suck it up and ask you, you were gazing at the diamond rings in the jewellery shop when we were looking for a replica of Wanda's bracelet that we accidently on purpose pushed down the drain. It was like you had a feeling, a premonition. That and you were dropping not so subtle hints for the last month or so.

Remember when we were watching the video for Pompeii by Bastille because we loved the song? Remember your face at the end of the video - you were so freaked out, not that I blame you. That was some scary shit.

Remember when we watched the All I Want video part 2. You cried so much, I mean even a few tears leaked out of my eyes. And then we had to look up random minion videos to cheer us up.

Going on youtube just isn't the same anymore, not while you are here. Nothing is the same really. I spend my days writing letters and watching your chest rise and fall while you are in a deep sleep that even true love's kiss can't wake you. Damn it! Even watching you breathe isn't comforting because it's by a machine. The only reason you are here today is by a machine. The reason that you haven't left me yet is by a machine. They say that I should be thankful, as long as you aren't brain dead you have a chance, but how am I supposed to be grateful when you might never, ever wake up! Please wake up Mel, please... I need you.

Love ,

Jared.

. . .

A few tears leaked from his eyes as he set the letter on the table beside her bed. It was just another one to join all the others though.

He leaned over and took her hand in his, her warm, soft hand. She was still alive and all he could do now was hope, hope that she would stay. But hope is a very fragile thing and it doesn't stay forever. So how long will he hold her hand? How long will he hold onto hope?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update earlier guys. Hope you like this one. Just so you know, I don't think that there are going to be much chapters left... maybe five or six more? **

Dear Melanie,

It has been almost seven weeks since you were admitted into a coma. A lot has happened, as you can probably guess. Right now you currently have forty three unopened letters lying on your bedside table. They want to be opened Mel, they long to be opened, they long for you to wake up and open them. They want you, just like me, just like Wanda, just like Jamie, Jeb, Sharon, even Maggie.

Anyway onto all that news I promised.

Wanda and Ian have resolved their issues. They have decided to take it slow though. They finally compromised after all this time. Thank God, the tension between those two was getting unbearable, I tried to avoid being in the same room as them at all times. That actually hasn't changed. I still can't bear to be in the same room as them. Not because they are too couple-y but because they are just... a happy couple, and you and I aren't. We can't. Not with you like this.

Sorry, this section of the letter wasn't supposed to get heavy and lovesick, it was supposed to remain light-hearted.

Anyways, Jamie and the rest of his team are starting the soccer matches. He was nominated as captain. Takes after his big sister I guess. You'd be so proud.

Sharon and Doc are expecting their first baby. I really feel sorry for Doc, he is going to have to face a hormonal Sharon... or an even more hormonal than usual Sharon. Boy, am I glad that I'm not in their shoes. Maggie's not so pleased though, because she is going to be a grandmother. There's something to make you laugh. I bet she's be goo all over the kid when he or she is born though. I really believe she has a softness inside her somewhere... hidden really deep and well but it's there.

Lily and Wes are getting married (like... finally!) They don't know when but they are engaged and that is the main thing right? It's kind of a sad reminder for me though... But I am happy for them, really.

That's kind of it for the nice news, now comes the sombre news.

They are going to ask Wanda to choose.

Not now, but soon. I overheard the doctors talking about it. I don't know what you told Wanda to do in situations like this and she certainly doesn't want to tell me. How is Wanda going to handle this? What decision is she going to choose? It's killing me Mel. Wake up for God's sake. I am sick of you just lying here. I want you to wake up. Just wake up... for me.

Love, Jared.

. . .

Jared slipped the letter into a crisp white envelope. He peeled off the waxy paper to reveal the sticky strip. He closed the envelope, perfectly due to all his practice. Letter forty four. He placed it neatly onto the stack of forty three other unopened and unread letters. Letters that the addressed person might not even get to read. He leaned over and kissed the girl lying on the hospital bed gently on the forehead, before leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short, but it is pretty emotional. **

_Dear Mel, _

_It has been awhile since my last letter..._

Nope, Jared scrunched the piece of paper into a ball and threw it into the bin.

_Dear Mel, _

_I am sorry that I haven't written in a while..._

No, that was equally as bad. Scrunch, roll, throw, score.

_Dear Mel, _

_Will you ever wake up?_

This was just going from bad to worse really. Jared put his head in his hands, snap out of it man, you can't stop writing now! Start again.

_Dear Mel, _

_I don't know what to say really. I just want you to wake up, to be alright. But at this stage, is that even possible? Will you ever be reunited with me or will you just be cruelly taken away from me? I have been trying for days now just to write this letter - you wouldn't believe how hard it is. It should be this hard. It really, really shouldn't. _

_Wake up Mel, that's all I have to say. Don't leave me..._

_Love, Jared. _

You okay man? Ian asked as he walked into the room. "No offense but you look awful."

"Oh thanks Ian, how am I not supposed to take offense to that? Seriously?" Jared rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to go home and take a shower or something? Just relax? I can call you if there is any change." Ian asked, worried about his friend.

"There won't be any change though will there?" Jared scowled standing up. "She isn't going to wake up is she? She is going to stay like this until they unhook her off the machine."

"Jared, there is still hope-" Ian began but was cut off.

"No, no there isn't Ian. I've just been deluding myself this whole time haven't I? She isn't going to wake up. She isn't here and she won't be again. I will never hear her voice again. I'll never kiss her again. I'll never fall in love all over again. It's time to give up and grow up."

And with that he walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Host**.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I'm updating on my phone (again) no hate for the mistakes and stuff cause it's my birthday... Well... It is for the next 10 minutes and then it has sadly passed onto the 10th of March :( Ah well... This chapter is yet again, sad and depressing.**

Jared sat at the bar, loneliness filling his heart and soul. He felt like crying as he downed his third bottle of beer, but the tears would not come and bring relief to his aching heart. He missed her, Melanie, he grieved for her although she was not truly gone... yet. It was only a matter of time. Wanda, no matter how much it would hurt her to do so, would see that it would be better to release Mel, to free her, and let her soul truly rest in peace, but Jared, Jared didn't want to let go. He believed that holding on hurt much less, even if all there was was a tiny glimmer of hope that could so easily break. A tiny glimmer of hope that had crumbled into tiny specks of dust for him. One swipe and it would be gone. Maybe it would come back, maybe not. Who knows?

Jared finished his bottle and placed it on the counter top with a heavy sigh. Oh how he wish that the alcohol in his system would just take over his brain and make the thoughts of Mel, that kept tugging at his mind, his heart, his soul, would just vanish forever. To go back in time, to have never met her, to never have kissed her, to never have fallen in love... It would hurt much less. But if he were given the chance, would he take it? Maybe, just maybe, the pain now was worth it. To have spent all that time being happy would have serious consequences. To have had someone like Mel in his life couldn't have been expected to last forever. To have loved somebody and have them love you back, that was impossible nowadays, unheard of. He thought that he was one of those rare people. He was wrong. And he would continue to be wrong because there was no way that Mel would wake up, no way that Wanda would listen to his heartbroken begging, no way that life would be that kind. After all, what had he done? He hadn't tried to save that 'baby' or save his girlfriend, he had no admirable qualities or feat, he had nothing to live for then, before Mel, so why should he have something to live for now?

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He hesitated but took it out and examined the caller ID. Ian. Of course. He was about to turn his phone off when it vibrated again. A text message this time. From Ian.

_Look man, I know you are ignoring me but I'm going to send this in the faint hope that you might read it. Don't give up mate, I can stall the doctors from asking the question, I can help, but only if you let me. Text me back soon Jared, let me help_.

Jared stared at the message. Ian could help. Ian would help. He could meet him right now, let Ian be there for him, to be a friend, for Mel. He could text Ian back or drink away his problems. He could be assertive or passive. He could be strong or weak. He could do something or nothing. He could walk out of this dingy old bar right now or call for another bottle of the sour stuff...

"Another beer over here please!" He called to the bartender. Drinking away your worries was for the best he thought. It always was. He should know.


End file.
